FuryHill
by MarianaWinchester
Summary: Nick Fury and Maria Hill are in a relationship. One-shot.


_2017_

SHIELD was finally back on its feet, rebuilt after being destroyed by HYDRA. Nick Fury could still not believe HYDRA had managed to infiltrate through the organization. SHIELD meant a lot to him. It was his home.

Fury was in bed. He could not sleep. He was looking vaguely at the ceiling and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It marked 5:25am.

He sighed. Afterwards he felt movement in bed next to him. Maria Hill shifted and woke up.

"Nick? You awake, babe?"

Fury smiled and felt a warm comforting feeling in his chest. Maria Hill was his whole world. That woman was the love of his life. They had been working together for many years and 2 months ago finally realized they couldn't keep hiding the love they felt for each other.

Fury turned and put his arm around Hill, pulling her closer to his body. "Hmm." He inhaled her scent and kissed her forehead. "I can't sleep."

She touched his hairless head and pressed her lips against his. "Is there anything I can do to help you sleep"? She purred.

Fury felt an erection forming and shifted positions, standing on top of her. "Yes. Let me fuck you."

He slipped his fingers in between her thighs and felt how wet her folds were. "Hm, baby, you're always so wet for me."

"Nick, shut up and fuck me with your big cock."

Fury entered her with a strong thrust and Hill started moaning loud instantly. He kept thrusting violently. Hill was now screaming and the bed was moving hitting the wall along his thrusts.

The sex between them was always intense and violent. The two didn't like the classic sweet love making. They liked it rough.

"Yes, Nick, yes, oh baby fuck me hard. Yes. Hmm baby, deeper, deeper."

"Maria, I'm so close."

"Come inside me. Fill me."

"I can't. I don't want to get you pregnant."

Nick pushed inside her a little more and when felt he was reaching his climax, got out of her and shot his sweet release on her belly.

He fell on top of her panting. She was breathless too and pressed sweet kisses on his forehead. "Nick, it was so good." She said after catching her breath.

He changed his position so he could face her. He gave her a sweet smile and kissed her lips. "Yeah, it was pretty amazing, Hill."

She hit him in his right arm. "Don't call me Hill."

Fury chuckled and kissed her again. "Ok, my sweet princess. Maria."

She felt a warm feeling in her belly. The way he said her names always got her dizzy. She felt like a teenage girl in love. She knew she had found the one. The man who would never let her down.

"Now that's better." Hill held him and pressed her head against the crook of his neck.

They fell asleep like that.

They woke up at 10 am when their cat entered the room meowing. The cat had belonged to Carol Denvers and she gifted him to Fury as a present. They were good friends.

He climbed on bed where Fury was spooning Hill and tried to lay between them.

Maria laughed when she saw him. "No. Go away. Nick is mine." She turned and pressed her body closer to Fury's one. He woke up and felt an erection between his legs.

"Hm, good morning beautiful."

"Good morning, Director Fury." Hill climbed on top of Fury and sit on his belly. "I've been a very bad SHIELD agent. I behaved so bad last meeting. Director Fury, please punish me. I deserve to be punished."

Fury took her thighs and pushed inside her without warning. "Yeah, you've been a very naughty agent. I see the way you look at Captain Rogers. I'm gonna show you I can satisfy you much better than he ever could."

"Yes, Nick, yes. He could never fill me like you do."

After a while, Maria Hill got in control of the situation and jumped hard on his dick, milking him roughly and quickly.

After they were both finished (Fury always made Hill orgasm), they took a shower together and got up to have breakfast.

It was Sunday so they wouldn't have to go to the HQ. They could just stay home chilling in each other's company, watching TV and playing with the cat.

Maria was making pancakes while Fury was watching the news.

The cat meowed and rubbed himself against Fury's legs. "I think this little guy is hungry." He lowered himself and played with the cat.

Maria smiled while listening to his boyfriend talking to the cat. Nick Fury was using a cute baby voice to talk to the small animal. The same voice he used to talk to her when he and her snuggled in the couch or in bed.

Fury filled the cat's bowl and looked at Hill, still smiling at the scene. He got to her and put his arms around her waist. "What are you smiling at, naughty girl?"

She giggled and turned to face him. "I was thinking of what I'm going to do to you after we finish breakfast."

He laughed and looked at her with a mischievous look in his eye.

He whispered in her ear. "You don't have to wait until after breakfast."

Hill took her clothes off in the kitchen and bent in the kitchen counter allowing Fury to possess her.


End file.
